


Tell the Truth, Regardless of the Consequence (PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1079</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>The ending isn’t as good as it could be but, here you go! I hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth, Regardless of the Consequence (PHIL LESTER)

“Oh, come on!” Phil shrieked, jerking his controller in an attempt to beat you, “Let me win one race!” You stuck your tongue out before easily crossing the finish line, causing Phil to howl. He was a sore loser, that was for sure.

“Loser,” You teased, “You should get better at Mario Kart,” Phil threw his controller at you lightly before standing from his bed and stretching. You tried not to stare at the strip of stomach that peeked out from under his Jake the Dog hoodie. Phil was your best friend, and the only person in the world you could say you were in love with.

Life wasn’t always like a fanfiction, even though that’s what you wished it was like. You had met Phil through Dan and became close to the older boy in much the same way as Dan. You were the third roommate, the one mentioned but never named in videos. You wondered if it was because Phil was ashamed to say your name on the internet or if he was just trying to protect you.

Soon Phil was waving his hand in front of your face, calling your name, “Are you in there or have you gone to space?” He helped you off of his bed and stretched, too.

“Space, obviously. PJ lent me his rocketship brain censors so I don’t even have to leave my body,” Phil punched your arm and you gave him an offended look, “That hurt me, Phil, it really did,” You shoved Phil toward his bedroom door.

“What do you want for lunch?” Phil asked, looking at you over his shoulder. The whole situation felt so domestic and you could feel an unfamiliar emotion growing in your stomach as you wished it was as domestic as it seemed.

“I dunno,” You groaned, collapsing down into a chair, “Maybe some soup or something,” Phil nodded and bent over to look in the cupboard while you looked at your nails, begging the word vomit to stay down. Because what you had with Phil was great, the friendship was everything you had ever wanted and you couldn’t ruin that. Phil squealed when he found three cans of soup, turning to you victoriously. “Okay, loser, now find a bowl to hold all that soup.”  
  


“Don’t ruin my good mood!” Phil whined, handing you a can, “Besides, you’re making your own soup!” You stood and bumped his hip on your way to collect a bowl. “That’s my bowl,” He said after you chose which one you wanted to use, opening your can. Your eyes locked with Phil’s as you poured the soup in his bowl, watching as he put a hand to his chest, faking offense. “That made your personality ugly,”

You scoffed, “Your face is ugly,” You retorted childishly, putting your bowl in the microwave.

“Onomatopoeia,” Phil bumped his hip with yours after the microwave went off, slipping your steaming bowl on the counter and putting his in.

“Hey, Phil, can I tell you something?” You asked, voice sullen and soft. His head perked up and he smiled gently at you.

“Sure, anything,” You blanked on the confidence you had and Phil furrowed his eyebrows when you didn’t reply, “Are you okay?” His microwave beeped again, signalling that his soup was done but Phil merely opened it to stop the continuous notification and turned back to you.

“I’m fine,” You stuttered, reaching around to grab your bowl before speeding from the kitchen to the living room. He called your name, following you sans soup. “Phil, really,” You tried to make the lie seem more real by smiling and turning on Netflix, but he didn’t seem to believe you and sat down next to you. Phil placed his hand on your knee and your soup on the coffee table before making you look at him.

“You can tell me anything, you realize that, right?” Your body was shaking and your mind wasn’t clear because Phil was so close to you and his eyes were just on you, only on you. The thought of Phil being yours made you more nervous than the thought of actually telling him that you were basically in love with him.

“I know,” You sighed, “It’s just, I can’t.” He didn’t seem satisfied with that answer and jerked your leg, “I don’t want you to think differently of me,” Phil sighed.

“You know that won’t happen,” Phil tried to appease you by rubbing your knee, “I couldn’t ever be able to think of you differently than I do now.” There was an undertone you didn’t understand to his voice and you looked down and rubbed your eyes.

“Phil,” His voice fell from your lips in a shaky voice and you looked back up at him, “I don’t understand how to say this but, I, I feel like we could be so much more than we are. I just, you’re so sweet and understanding and we’ve been friends for years and over the years I guess I’ve just kind of developed a crush on you.” The words were out in the open and the silence hung thick as Phil’s face filled with surprise. He didn’t react but slowly his eyes changed and his body became more rigid. Your heart started beating faster and faster because you just knew that it was the end of your friendship with Phil.

“You,” Phil said slowly, “You like me?” His voice was soft with an emotion you were too distraught to catch, “Me? Not Dan?”

“Dan?” You recoiled, “You thought I liked Dan?” The thought was funny, but in a weird way. Yes, Dan was cute and attractive and would be a good partner for you but Phil was the one you had set your eyes on. “No,” You said, “I like you.”

Phil gave a small smile and then said, “Well, maybe we could try going on a date and try it out?” You nodded, face red and then Phil grinned and bounced off of the couch to get his soup. “Well, choose an anime,” He said when he sat back down, handing you the remote. He took your hand and gave it a squeeze before you both went bright red, eating your soup together.

It wasn’t a relationship, but it was a date. Phil was going on a date with you. You looked over at Phil as he slurped his soup, eyes trained on Mirai Nikki and felt happiness bubble in your stomach.


End file.
